Mission Phantom
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Kim and Ron are partnered with Danny and his sister in Amity Park. Meanwhile, Drakin makes a deal with the Mayor who has a plan for his cloning. Danny must join with Kim and her boyfriend to stop his ruthless plan including releasing his secret.
1. Field Trip

**Ok guys, this will be a Danny Phantom and Kim Possible crossover. I am writing with my friend danny-dani, we're both writing this fan fiction. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

"Okay class, we are going to take a field trip!" Mr. Barkin said while the class was screaming, yelling, and any other thing that would involve annoying your teachers.

A girl with red hair raised her hands. Her name was Kimberly Possible, Kim for short, "Uh….Mr. Barkin, where are we going to go for our field trip?" she asked trying not to yell over the other students.

Mr. Barkin waited until everyone started to calm down. When he heard nothing but the students breathing in and out of the clear, precious air that could not be seen.

"We are going to Amity Park," a few gasps could be heard from the class room, "Don't think you won't be doing anything because we are going to see what their town does. You will also be going to school there, Casper High. Then each of you will sleep at someone's house and learn about their family. If you are a girl, you partner will be a girl and if you are a boy, your partner will be a boy. Also you will follow them to their classes, share supplies and well… you get the point."

Then a boy with very yellow blonde hair raised his hands, "How do we get our partners?" Ron asked while playing with his fingers trying to end his boredness.

"I was just about to say how you do, but now that everybody is listening I will tell you all." Mr. Barkin sighed, "When I call your names please come up here and pull a name out of the hat that is labeled your gender, and then you will tell me who you got. There will also be no trading names."  
"Do we even have to go on the field trip?" Bonnie said with bored ness and annoyance.

"Yes Miss Rockwaller you have to go, and if you don't you will fail this class and I don't think we want that to happen now do we." replied Mr. Barkin.  
"Fine" mumbled Bonnie while she crossed her arms.  
"Okay back to business. Kim"  
She walked up and pulled out a slip that said 'Jazz Fenton', she shrugged and said "I got Jazz Fenton"  
"Wonderful I was hoping you would get that one. Now let's see whose next…… Monique."  
She got up out of her seat and pulled out one that said 'Sam Manson' she told the teacher who she got and sat back down.  
Next person Ron came up and picked slip that said 'Danny Fenton', "I got Danny Fenton"  
"Nice choice Mr. Stoppable. Maybe you and Kim can learn a lot about this family"  
"Why?" the couple said together.  
"You will see" Mr. B told them  
Soon everyone got their names and told Mr. Barkin. A little after that there was a loud bell ringing noise showing the signal that school was over and tomorrow they would be heading for Amity Park.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Ron" Kim said in a tired voice, "I need to pack."  
"Yeah I'll see you later too. I still need to finish packing. See you on the bus." Ron finished as he left to go in his house because they had been walking down just a few miles from the school.  
Kim kissed him goodbye and left to go to her house.


	2. The partners

**Ok, this part is written by me. Hope you like it, tell me how you like it. Review please!!**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at class. Danny was sleeping in class like always as Lancer was making an announcement.

"Ok class and Mr. Fenton!" Shouted Lancer as Danny shot up.

"I'm awake," said Danny quickly as Sam smacked her face.

"I have an announcement, tomorrow some kids from Middleton will be partnered with you and spend the night. I'll give you the name of the partner you will stay with," told Mr. Lancer.

"Interesting," annoyed Danny, "is school over yet?"

"You are picked based on gender remember," said Lancer as he gave the names to everyone.

"Hey, I've got somebody named Monique, weird name," thought Sam.

"Oh my gosh, I have Ron Stoppable," said Danny.

"Isn't he that sidekick of Kim Possible that always shows his draws?" Asked Tucker.

"I can relate to that," annoyed Danny as Tucker chuckled to himself.

"Well, you only had that one time during the Dragon Ghost incident, he literally has a calender of him in his draws," said Tucker as the kids started chuckling.

"Is there a problem Mr. Foley, Miss Manson, Mr. Fenton?" Asked Lancer.

"We're good," told Danny.

"What do you have Tucker?" Asked Danny.

"Hm, I've got . . . Jim Possible, I wonder if he's related to Kim," wondered Tucker.

"Isn't that Kim's little brother?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, but he skipped his classes to Freshman level, can you believe it?" Asked Danny.

"How did you know that?" Asked Sam.

"I'm a Kim Possible fan, what do you expect?" Asked Danny, "we have one thing in common and that's saving the world, only she does it more often then I do. I just protect Amity Park, not to mention have a secret identity."

"She's also hot," smiled Tucker.

"She has a boyfriend," annoyed Danny and Sam.

"But still hot," smiled Tucker.

"Somebody kill me," annoyed Sam.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," agreed Danny, "at least Ron will be interested in my family, apparently he can join the family of weirdos."

"You also hunt ghosts you know," said Sam.

"But Dad eats nothing but fudge and Mom cooks ghostly hot dogs," said Danny.

"Good point," agreed Sam.

"Hm, I've got somebody named Bonnie, who the heck is Bonnie?" Asked Paulina.

"I don't know, but I've got somebody named Tim Possible, I wonder if he's related to Kim Possible, she's a hottie," smiled Dash.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dash Baxter has left the building," joked Danny as him and Sam laughed.

"Hey Mr. Lancer," called Jazz who decided to join this partnership stuff, which she signed up just to get to know the students from other places.

"Here Miss Fenton, looks like you're lucky," smiled Lancer as Jazz looked and smiled.

"Hey, my partner is Kim Possible!" Shouted Jazz.

"Great, we've got the team in our house, I have the sidekick," told Danny.

"You mean Ron Stoppable? Isn't he the one that always shows his draws?" Asked Jazz.

"Yep," answered Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Something tells me this is gonna be interesting," Annoyed Danny.


	3. The bus ride

**Ok, next one that my friend gave to me, I wrote half of it so you know. Review please!!**

The big yellow school bus just went passed a sign that used to say 'Welcome to Amity Park' now it says 'We come to mity ark'. The kids thought it was that way because of the all the ghost attacks Danny Phantoms had.

"Were Here, Were here! I can't WAIT to see Danny Phantom!" Monique screamed with joy-ness

"Finally," Bonnie sneered, "I didn't think I could last any longer in this…this…smelly bus, but then again that hottie Danny Phantom is going to be here!"

"Nasty Burger, that's a weird name." Ron said scratching his head as the bus drove by it

"I'll say" Kim replied

"Say what?" Jim and Tim asked

"The fast food place we just went by. It was called the Nasty Burger. I mean Bueno Nacho really just tells you what the have, Nachos, nice yummy juicy meaty-"

"Ron" Kim interrupted

"Oh right, but the Nasty Burger it sounds like they only give out hamburgers." Ron finish

"Right…I can't wait to meet Danny Phantom! If I do I am going to ask for his autograph." Jim said.

"And I am going to ask him to shot my rocket, sign it and sell it on E-Bay." Tim said

"Isn't your rocket is at home?" his sister asked

"Yeah," replied the twins

"Then how is he going to sign it?" Asked Kim.

"We asked Wade to pre-ship it there, but only if we got him an autograph," told Jim.

"Wade's a Danny Phantom fan….who knew." Ron shrugged

"You didn't know?" The twins said laughing, "Do you even know how many Danny Phantom stuff he has, a lot!" Tim said still laughing

"If meet Danny Phantom I am going to ask him if he wants to go on a date with me," Bonnie smiled like she knew it was going to happen, "I think we all know that Danny Phantom is going to say-"Bonnie started to say before she got interrupted.

"That he is going to say no," Monique mumbled

"What did you say?" Asked Bonnie

"That he is going to say no because he would only say yes to nicer people," glared Monique

"Oh yea-" snorted Bonnie.

"Okay people we are here at Casper High," Mr. Barkin said as they pulled into the parking lot and see the students of Casper High waiting to meet their partner and to show them around Amity Park, "Now people get in a straight line as I call you and your partner up here to meet."

Danny was waiting outside the bus seeing Kim Possible with Ron. Tucker was grinning playing with his PDA.

"Sweet, Kim Possible, I'm gonna ask for her autograph and then smell her," grinned Tucker.

"Somebody kill me," muttered Sam.

"I wonder if there are Danny Phantom fans there," wondered Danny.

"At least they don't know it's you," said Tucker, "and I'll just be here to smell Kim Possible."

"Dude, why is it that I'm the one with the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Asked Danny.

"I think all of the kids here have gone bonkers over her except you and me," annoyed Sam.

"I'm sure when Kim comes, I'll ask her for her autograph," smiled Danny.

"Make sure you get one for me," smiled Sam.

"Deal," smiled Danny.


	4. Meeting their partners

**Alright, this is definitely written by me. Review please!!**

Everyone was called by some guy named Mr. Barkin, whoever he was. He acted like a gym teacher or something.

"Jazz Fenton!" Called Barkin as Jazz came, "you're with Miss Possible."

"Hey," smiled Kim.

"Hey, you must be my partner, I've heard so much about you," smiled Jazz.

"Good to know," smiled Kim.

"Ok, Danny Fenton!" Called Barkin, "you're with Mr. Stoppable."

"Nice, Fentonail is with the draw-showing sidekick," laughed Dash.

"Dash Baxter!" Called Barkin, "you're with Tim Possible."

You see Tim jumping out of the bus as Dash's jaw dropped.

"I'm with a kid?" Shocked Dash.

"He skipped," told Kim.

"Nice Dash, looks like you're gonna babysit for the day," laughed Danny as Ron laughed with him.

"Thanks dude," smiled Ron as Rufus came out and yawned.

"Is that a Naked Mole Rat?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah, my pale Rufus," smiled Ron.

"Cool," smiled Danny.

"Sam Manson!" Shouted Barkin, "you're with Monique."

Monique came out as she saw Sam with her eyes widened by her look.

"Um uh . . . hi," smiled Monique.

"Hey," said Sam.

"Don't worry, she's really nice once you get to know her," smiled Danny trying to calm Monique.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure about the black," said Ron, "and that Nasty Burger place, it sounds like it sells only burgers."

"It does sell only burgers," annoyed Danny as he turned to Kim, "is he for real?"

"He usually goes to Bueno Nachoes," explained Kim.

"Oh, got cha," nodded Danny.

"Paulina!" Shouted Barkin, "you're with Bonnie."

Bonnie came out and saw the girl she's with.

"Sweet, a hottie," smiled Dash.

"Are you my partner?" Asked Paulina.

"Are you Paulina?" Asked Bonnie.

"Yes," answered Paulina.

"Then same with me, let's just get away from Looservile," said Bonnie.

"With ya on that," agreed Paulina as they walked away.

"Tucker Foley!" Shouted Barkin, "you're with Jim Possible."

Jim jumped out as Tucker's eyes widened.

"Aw dang," annoyed Tucker.

"Hey, is that a PDA?" Asked Jim.

"Yeah," answered Tucker.

"Cool, do you think you can help shoot my rocket, I'm gonna ask Danny Phantom to shoot it and then sell it on E-Bay," told Jim.

"Sweet, and I know Danny Phantom, I'm sure he'll agree. Right Danny," smiled Tucker with the puppy dog look.

"Yep, he will," answered Danny with his eyes rolling, then muttered, "Tucker so owes me for this."

"Oo sha!" Shouted the twins giving high fives.

"So when do I get to see Danny Phantom? I am so gonna ask him for his autograph and then give him one big kiss," smiled Monique as Danny kinda twitched a little.

"Uh . . . he doesn't come around much," said Danny nervously as Kim cocked her eyebrows.

"Is your brother always like this?" Asked Kim.

"Sometimes," smiled Jazz, then bitting her lip.

"How bout we go home Jazz before Mom and Dad tear up the basement again," told Danny.

"Tear up the basement?" Wondered Kim and Ron.

"Long story," annoyed the two sibblings.


	5. On the way

**Ok, this was Danny-dani's part she wrote so you know. If you want to comment, comment on her profile. Review please!!**

The four teenagers were on their way back to the Fenton's house. They were talking about some of their adventures. Then they came upon a house that had a humongous sign that said 'Fenton Works'.

"I'm guessing that's your house." Ron said

"Yep" Jazz and Danny replied

"Why is there a really big sign on your house that says 'Fenton Works'?" Kim asked

"Because our parents are ghost hunters," Jazz sighed, "and they want to know when a ghost is around so they put up a huge sign so people can alert them or if people want to learn about ghost, and if you don't know where the house is then…well"

"Oh, right, gotcha" Ron said while pulling out Rufus

"You have a naked mole rat." Jazz said disgusted

"Yeah, you want to pet it?" putting Rufus in front of her face

"No thanks" the red head replied

"Oh come on Jazz…"Danny started to say

"Nobody's perfect you know" Jazz blurted out

Danny took in a big breath and started to sing. Once he started Ron and Kim joined in.

Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
1, 2, 3, 4  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
everybody get's that way...  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody get's that way...  
Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so my self?  
Chorus  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it rightNobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes.  
Nobody's perfect...  
Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
gets stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are goodyeah, yeah, yeah  
Sometimes just misunderstood  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you'll learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it!  
I know that I'll find a way.  
Nobody's perfect!  
Sometimes I fix things up  
and they fall apart again.  
Nobody's perfect  
I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end.  
You know I do  
Talking  
Next time you feel like its just one of those days  
when you just can't seem to win  
if things don't turn out the way you planned,  
Figure something else out!  
Don't stay down! Try again! Yeah  
Singing  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about...  
Everybody get's that way...  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about...  
everybody gets that way  
Chorus   
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You'll live and you'll learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work itI know that I'll find a way  
nobody's perfect  
you'll live and you'll learn it  
cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect  
Nobody perfect no, no  
Nobody's perfect  
"Was that really necessary?" asked Jazz  
"No"  
"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Jazz screamed

"No reason" replied the halfa 


	6. Showing the place

**Ok, now this is my part of the story. Hope you like. Review please!!**

Danny and the rest of the gang went inside. It looked like a normal place for anyone to go to.

"Hm, seems normal," said Kim.

"Look here," showed Danny as he opened the door to the basement and they all went downstairs.

"Then again, maybe normal isn't the word," said Kim as Ron explored.

"Whoa, what does this do?" Asked Ron picking up the Ghost Crammer.

"Ghost Crammer," answered Danny.

"What happens when I press this button?" Asked Ron as he pressed the trigger and it shot Jazz, shrinking her small.

"It shrinks stuff," said Danny as he grabbed the Ghost Crammer from him.

"Change me back!" Shouted Jazz in a high voice.

"Why should I? I've always wanted to have a little sister," joked Danny.

"She's right, you better change her back," told Kim as she turned to Ron, "and Ron, stop fooling around."

"What, that was awesome," smiled Ron as Danny changed his sister back to regular size.

"Well, that was funny," chuckled Danny.

"Whoa look, lipstick," smiled Ron as he picked up the Ecto Blaster.

"DON'T TOUCH . . ." shouted Danny as the Ecto Blaster shot and a green ray shot out and bumped everywhere with everyone ducking and then hit into the ghost zone, "that. Don't touch anything!"

"Give me that," said Jazz as she snatched the Ecto Blaster.

"Hey! What's going on?" Asked Jack as he rushed downstairs and saw the kids, "Kim Possible? It's nice to see you, I'm Jack Fenton."

"Nice to meet you Jack," smiled Kim.

"These are our partners," told Jazz.

"Sweet, it's nice to have a crime fighting team in our house," grinned Jack.

"Thanks Mr. F," smiled Ron, "say, do you know anything about Danny Phan . . ." asked Ron just as Danny interrupted.

"You know guys, how bout we show you our rooms with no interaction what so ever," smiled Danny.

"Yeah, see ya Dad!" Shouted Jazz as they left the basement.

"Why'd we have to leave so quickly?" Asked Kim.

"Our parents think Danny Phantom's the bad guy and are not the experts to go to if you want Danny Phantom's autograph," told Danny.

"Oh," realized Ron.

"Why do they think Danny Phantom's the bad guy?" Asked Kim, "he practically saves his town all the time."

"It's just that some people think all ghosts are evil I guess, not everyone thinks Danny Phantom's the good guy," explained Jazz.

"Wow, yeah, and I was starting to like the place," said Ron as they each went to the bedroom.

"This is where we'll be sleeping," said Danny.

"Wow, nice place," smiled Ron.

"Yes ha hoo nice," said Rufus.

"Wow, nice computer," smiled Ron, "yeah, I only have the old fashion one."

"Oh yeah, my dad built that, he invents stuff," told Danny.

"Really?" Smiled Ron.

"Yep," smiled Danny as his ghost sense went off and whispered, "oh no."

"Dude, you're freezing," said Ron as you see Skulker faze through the floor, "ah! It's a ghost! Ahhhh!!!"

Ron ran out of the room as fast as his two legs could take him.

"Hello, ghost child," grinned Skulker.

"GOING GHOST!!" Shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost form and fazed Skulker into the basement.

"What happened?" Asked Kim as Ron ran to her.

"I saw a ghost, a big ghost and . . ." freaked Ron.

"Where's Danny?" Asked Kim.


	7. Meeting Danny Phantom

**My friend did part of it and I finished it, she had writer's block. Let's see if I can fix that. Review please!!**

Ron was too terrified to answer his girlfriend's question. Then they all heard a loud bang in the basement and then they saw Jazz running out of her room and into the basement muttering something to her self.

"Where's she going?" Ron said just as he recovered from the ghost attack.

"I don't know but something tells me we should follow her." Kim was saying as she went the stairs with Ron following her.

When the couple reached the lab they saw two ghosts in there. Jazz just stood there waiting if Danny Phantom needed help but of course Kim and Ron didn't know that. Danny was fighting Skulker with all he had. He punched him and threw him across the lab with a big thump. Kim had a feeling that maybe Danny needed help.

"Danny Phantom, you need some help?" Asked Kim.

"Danny Phantom? I am a hug fan of yours!" Shouted Ron.

"Thanks, but I don't think this is a good time for fan clubs," told Danny, "Kim, I need you and Jazz to get some weapons you can use in the lab."

"You got it," smiled Kim as Skulker started aiming at Danny.

"Say goodbye ghost child," grinned Skulker as Kim fired the ecto gun at Skulker and he knocked onto the wall.

"Nice aim Kim," smiled Danny.

"Some advantages with saving the world," smiled Kim.

"What can I do?" Asked Ron as Skulker got up.

"Give me that thermos," pointed Danny as Ron grabbed a thermos and looked at it.

"For what? Soup," Wondered Ron.

"Just throw it!" Shouted Danny as Ron threw it and he caught it.

Danny aimed the thermos at Skulker and sucked him in the thermos and closed the cap on top. He smiled and looked at Ron with a bore look.

"Dude, pull your pants up," said Danny as Ron looked at his draws.

"Aw man," moaned Ron.

"You guys ok?" Asked Danny.

"Been better," smiled Kim as she walked towards Danny, "so, you're Danny Phantom?"

"Yep and you're Kim Possible, I'm like a big fan of yours, can I have your autograph?" Asked Danny as he got a notebook from his pocket with a pen.

"Sure, if you give me your autograph," said Kim getting out a notebook out.

"Deal," smiled Danny as they both gave each other notebooks and signed their names and then gave it back.

"Man, Monique is gonna really love to hear that I met Danny Phantom," smiled Kim.

"Cool, also Kim's brothers Tim and Jim want you to shoot their rocket so they can sell it on E-Bay," told Ron.

"So I've heard," muttered Danny, "I'm sure I'll find some time, least it's better then being chased by my fans or signing a guy's chest."

"Ew," snickered Ron and Kim.

"Ew is right," agreed Danny in a bore look.

"You better go before my parents get here and start shooting without question," told Jazz.

"Good point," said Danny, then faced Kim, "I'll see ya sometime Kim."

Danny flew to the top up to his room and changed back. He ran downstairs to the basement.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Asked Danny.

"Hey Danny, we were wondering where you were at," told Kim, "we saw Danny Phantom a few seconds ago and got his autograph."

"That's great Kim, I was . . . hiding from the ghost in my room," lied Danny as Kim cocked her eyebrows and then saw where Danny Phantom was last seen.

"What was your last name again?" Asked Kim.

"Fenton," answered Danny.

Kim rubbed her chin and then smiled with her eyes squinting.

"What cha thinkin Kim?" Asked Ron.

"Oh nothing, just had a thought is all," shrugged Kim as the others left leaving her by herself, "something tells me that Danny Phantom is a Fenton."


	8. Kim knows

**My friend and I are back from vacation and she finally gave me the other half of the chapter. Oh and Danny-dani, I made a few twinkies to your half so the rest would make sense, I hope you don't mind. Review please!!**

Kim went upstairs to see dinner being set up on the table by Jazz and Maddie, and Ron watching TV. She also noticed that Danny was no where to be seen.

"Kids dinner's ready" Maddie said as she put the food on the table,

"Where's Danny?" Asked Kim

"He…uh… he went to go get something that he left at…Sam's house," told Jazz

Jazz said starting to sweat. Kim noticed this and wondered if it had anything to do what she found out about Danny or even if she knew about it. Maddie also noticed this too but shrugged it off. Then Danny came through the door breathing very hard like he just ran for life to get home.

"Hey sweetie, you're just in time for dinner," smiled Maddie.

"Great, I'll be right there. I just need to put something away" he said running towards the lab door. Kim decided to follow him downstairs, when she got down there she saw him pull out a soup thermos thing in put it on the wall then he put it away. He turned around and was surprised to see Kim there.

"What's that?" Asked Kim.

"Huh?" Confused Danny.

"What kind of thermos is that? Not the ones I've seen," told Kim.

"It's the Fenton Thermos, it's used to catch ghosts, not that I've . . ." said Danny.

"Caught ghosts with that thing by being Danny Phantom. Danny I maybe your sister's partner, but I'm not stupid," annoyed Kim.

"You know, but how?" Asked Danny.

"Danny Phantom fazed into Danny Fenton's room as Danny Fenton comes out of his room, which is where he disappeared. Ron told me that you weren't in your room not to mention Fenton and Phantom rhyme," explained Kim.

"Man, you're good," amazed Danny.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone Danny, I may've never had a secret identity, but I have secrets too," smiled Kim as Danny hugged her.

"Thank you so much," grinned Danny as they separated.

"We better go upstairs for dinner before our food gets cold," smiled Kim as the two teenagers walked upstairs.

"Hey kids! Food's ready!" Called Maddie as everyone went to the table.

After dinner, Kim went to Danny's room to have a good talk.

"You know Danny, it's really cool that you hunt ghosts," said Kim.

"Oh come on, I only protect the city, you save the world Kim. Now that is pretty awesome," smiled Danny.

"Oh hey guys, what are we talking about?" Asked Ron.

Kim looked at Danny with a questionable look. She wanted to know if she could tell Ron too. Danny decided that if Kim could keep a secret, so can her boyfriend. He nodded.

"Ron, you are not gonna believe this, but you know Danny Phantom?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, he was fighting that ghost guy and caught him with that thermos soup thing whatever that thing was . . . I think," said Ron.

"He's also your partner," told Kim as Ron's mouth dropped wide open.

"You mean . . . you're . . . that would explain why you disappeared," said Ron, "wait a second I'M WITH DANNY . . ."

Kim covered his mouth before he could get any louder.

"Ron, Danny has a secret identity, we were lucky to know," whispered Kim.

"Ohhh, you're like one of those super heros that are actually normal people, but nobody know he is," realized Ron.

"Gee, what was your first clue? When you just found out I was Danny Phantom?" Asked Danny sarcastically.

"Man, Monique is so gonna freak when she finds out who Danny Phantom is," told Ron.

"Ok, I know that you two know, but I'm not planning on Monique knowing too," said Danny.

"Why not?" Asked Ron.

"She'll be going as crazy as all the other fan girls except for Kim," told Danny.

"He has a point Ron, remember when everyone found out I was Kim Possible in New York?" Asked Kim.

"Right," realized Ron, "ok then we won't tell anyone else dude, promise."

"Great," smiled Danny, "the only people that know are Sam, Tucker, and Jazz."

"Your parent's don't know?" Shocked Kim.

"They are ghost hunters," told Ron.

"Ouch," realized Kim.


	9. Draken and Shego's plan

Danny woke up last in the morning then he took a shower, got dressed and went down to eat some breakfast. When he got to the downstairs, he saw Jazz and Kim talking about something about his ghost adventures or something. Then, he saw Ron and Rufus flipping though the channels on the TV. Danny walked over into the kitchen and got out milk and a bowl of cereal. He sat down and started to eat. He saw Jazz coming over and sat down right next to him.  
"When were you planning on telling me that Kim and Ron found out that you were Danny Phantom?" Jazz asked.  
"When I was finished with my breakfast why?" asked Danny as he started to eat.

"Well she started asking questions about all your adventures and stuff," said Jazz.  
"Yeah…so?" Shrugged Danny with cereal in his mouth.

"Ew, please talk when there isn't any food in your mouth. Well anyway, she asked if were any other halfas, if you been to the future, and have you met your future self," explained Jazz as Danny spat out his cereal.  
"What did you say when she asked those questions?" Asked Danny in panic.  
"For the halfa question I said I didn't know, for the future question is said probably, and for the last question, I didn't answer because you came down right when she asked that," Jazz replied as calmly as she could.  
"Oh well that's good I don't want her to know about what my future was going to be like. I also don't want her nor Ron to know the answers to those questions," Danny said kind of shakingly, "I only want you Sam and Tucker to know."  
"Speaking of Sam weren't you supposed to meet her at the Nasty Burger ten minutes ago with Monique, Kim, and Ron?" Remembered Jazz.  
Danny's eyes went big. He ran over to Kim and Ron to tell they were going to the Nasty burger to meet Sam and Monique. They all got ready and headed out the door on the way to the Nasty Burger.  
Meanwhile, in Dr. Draken's lair which was just on the outside of Amity Park in an old abandoned ware house by the Mayor's place.  
"SHEGO!!!" Dr. Draken yelled.

"Ugh, coming," told Shego as she boredly walked over to Dr. Draken, "tell me again why we're in this place, it looks like a ghost town, literally."

"That's because we're going to talk to the mayor," told Dr. Draken.

"For what? To make a treaty or put him in captivity?" Asked Shego still in annoyance.

"NO!! To work with him to capture Kim Possible. You see, I've been doing research and it seems that he and I have one thing in common, we want to rule the world, although his dream also involves something about destroying some guy named Jack and marrying some woman named Maddie, whoever they are. He also has a mortal teen hero enemy just like me, Danny Phantom," explained Dr. Draken.

"So what, we're gonna capture some teenager named . . . wait, did you say Danny Phantom?" Asked Shego.

"Yes, that's who I said," answered Dr. Draken with a sigh.

"Hm, I don't know Dr. D, he's very powerful and fights ghosts. Although, he is kinda cute," smiled Shego rubbing her chin.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're falling for a famous guy again," widened Dr. Draken.

"Hey, a girl's gotta have their priorities," said Shego, "and Danny Phantom will be interesting to fight with, I think I'll go along. Only just to meet Danny Phantom, maybe even get his autograph."

"This is not what I had in mind Shego," annoyed Dr. Draken.

"Whatever, you just make your stupid deal with . . . what's his name?" Wondered Shego.

"It's Vlad Pasmius," said Dr. Draken.

"You mean Plasmius, now you can't get a mayor's name right," annoyed Shego.

"Hey, it's very hard to pronounce a name like that," argued Dr. Draken.

"You mean like it was for the sidekick's?" Asked Shego.

"I underestimate that," muttered Dr. Draken as he left for the mayor's place.

"This is why I hate this job," sighed Shego, "but maybe I should have a little fun with Danny Phantom, good thing I know his secret identity from Even has the latest styles and evil faction wears," she smiled as she jumped onto some buildings and saw Danny, Sam, Tucker, Kim, Monique, and Ron go into the Nasty Burger, "even Kim is in Amity Park? She always has to ruin my day," Shego sighed, "unless I come in by surprise," she smiled as she jumped inside the Nasty Burger and went to the Boy's Room, "now this is where Kimmy wouldn't dare to go."


	10. Boy's Bathroom attack

**Here's the next chapter. That was shorter then I expected to put this up. Review please!!**

Danny and Ron were having a chugging contest and Danny ended up winning.   
"I have to go to the bathroom!" Danny said  
"I'm right behind you!" Ron said

They both got up and ran to the bathroom and each ran into a stall. Shortly after they each came out and saw girl with black hair, pale skin, and a black and green costume on. Danny stopped because was shocked that a girl would go in the Boy's room. Ron was shocked because he never thought that Shego would ever go in the Boy's room.  
"What are you doing in here Shego?!" Ron screamed   
"Well I was going to go out and surprise ghost boy here, but this will do," Shego replied  
"Why does that sound familiar?" Danny asked.

But Ron didn't hear him, "Why are you here Shego?"  
"We're here to work up a deal with some guy named Vlad Plasmius," annoyed Shego with a sigh.

"Vlad Plasmius!!" Danny screamed, "No wonder that sounded familiar."  
"What do you expect ghost boy?" Shego asked sweetly.  
"Is it just me or is she hitting on me?" Asked Danny to himself.

"Ok, that's just creepy," said Ron, "say, aren't you going to like fight us or something?"  
"Oh, almost forgot," grinned Shego as her hands started to glowed, trying to fight Ron and threw him out the bathroom.  
"Ron!" Shocked Kim seeing her boyfriend on the floor, "what happened?"

"Shego's here, in the Boy's bathroom," told Ron.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," said Monique.

Meanwhile Shego started blasting some green energy and Danny started dodging them and slid under the sink.

"GOING GHOST!!" Shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost form and his hands started glowing, "you like blasting, well I do too."

Danny shot an ecto blast as Shego fazed into the Girls Bathroom and then fazed inside. You see the girls putting their makeup. It was Paulina and Bonnie.

"And Kim thinks she's all that just because she saves the world," said Bonnie.

"Just try to get on top of her, she's just trying to put you off," told Paulina as they saw Shego slid into the stalls and Danny Phantom faze and landed right in front of her.

"Danny Phantom! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Bonnie.

"Hey ghost boy," smiled Paulina sweetly.

"Uh girls, I don't have time for this," said Danny as Shego busted out of the stalls with a smirk.

"You know, you're not supposed to be in the Girl's Room," smiled Shego.

"Well you sure didn't have a problem going to the Boy's Room," glared Danny as Shego's hands glowed and then they started fighting.

Shego tried to punch Danny, but he ducked and then swung his leg under as she jumped. Shego tried to wack him and then Danny did a back flip and landed on her feet bent down with his left hand on the ground. He put up his fists facing Shego who's hands were green and showed an evil smirk. You then hear a kick of the door who was non other then Kim and Monique. Kim was showing a glare including Monique until she saw Danny.

"Oh my gosh, it's Danny Phantom! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Monique.

"Uh, so don't have the time," glared Danny, "Kim, do you think you could give me a little help?"

"With pleasure," smirked Kim as she did a flip and kicked Shego on her head and she crashed onto the stalls.

"Looks like Kimmy decided to join the fight," smiled Shego.

"What are you up to?" Asked Kim.

"How should I know, Draken is just making a deal with the mayor for some evil plan to make some stupid deal. I was just here to have a little fun of mine with the famous Danny Phantom, been a villain's dream to actually fight him, but now it's time for me to go. See ya princess," explained Shego as she kicked Danny in the gut and then left crashing through the window.

Kim went to Danny including Monique as he got up rubbing his head.

"Making a deal with the mayor huh? They're up to something," figured Danny.

"Why would she be making a deal with the mayor?" Asked Monique.

"He's my mortal enemy wanting to make my life miserable," told Danny.

"That would explain why mayor Vlad is blaming you for everything," said Kim.

"Ok, but before we do anything. Danny Phantom, I'm such a big fan of yours, can I have your autograph?" Asked Monique in excitement.

"Uh sure," agreed Danny as he took a pen and wrote his name on paper, giving it to Monique, "Kim, I'll meet you at Fenton Works to get to the bottom of this."

"Got it," smiled Kim as Danny fazed into the Boys Bathroom to change back and also he really had to go.


	11. Draken and Vlad's plan

**Ok, here's our story now. Let's see the plan here. Review please!!**

Danny walked out of the bathroom and walked back to their table. As soon as he sat down, Monique stood up.  
"I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." she said as she ran to the bathroom.  
"Who was that in the bathroom you guys were fighting?" Sam asked.  
"That was Shego, Dr. Draken sidekick." Kim replied, "she was one of the members of Team Go."  
"Oh I remember now Dr. Draken was the one taking over the world with the Diablo's and Shego was the one that tried to kidnap the president of the Nakasumi Toys." Sam said  
"She's the one." Ron and Kim said in union.  
"When Monique comes out tell her that Ron, Kim, and I went to our house to…..look at my parent's inventions or something." Danny said as he was standing up, "Were going to talk about what Vlad or Draken wants. See you later."  
Kim and Ron walked out of the restaurant holding hands and caught up with Danny.  
"So…what do you think Draken wants with Vlad" Ron asked.  
"If he wants to team up with Vlad then it's probably to kidnap Kim, marry my mom, and kill my dad or something," thought Danny.  
"Why would he kill your dad?" Kim asked  
"There was an accident during Collage and Vlad ended up with ecto acne, I don't know all the details," told Danny.  
"Wow, what kind of accident was it?" Ron asked.  
"Something to do with the prototype or something. It was when they were in college and I've only been in that timeline one time," Danny said.

"Well, that's something you and KP have in common, Draken also is a collage rival of her dad," told Ron.

"Ouch," said Danny.

"At least he's not in love with my mom, now that is creepy," said Kim in a shaking mode.  
Kim and Ron nodded, it pretty much made sense. She decided to ask Wade later about this Vlad Masters, but for now they were going to go to his house and look at his parents' inventions. Meanwhile, with Draken, Shego and Vlad.  
"So, do you agree to the plan" Draken asked  
"Yes I help you get rid of Kim Possible and her sidekick. Then take over the world," Vlad said, and then muttered "Like that will ever happen."  
"Did you say something?" Draken questioned.  
"No," answered Vlad confidently, then whispered, "not the brightest, he's almost as much of an idiot as Jack himself."  
"Okay then. So then your half of the deal id to kill Jack Fenton, get Maddie Fenton to marry you, kidnap Danny to make your so called clones. Is that right?" asked Draken.  
"Ugh, I am not getting involved if it has something to do with clones. Just when I thought you two couldn't be anymore stupider. I'm just gonna get Danny Phantom's autograph and get out of this place," demanded Shego in rage.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Vlad.

"You don't know the half of it," grumped Draken.

"Ok then, we have a deal. Maybe after this you can help me find Danielle, she's still not stabled and when Daniel's out of the way, then I can have my little girl back," grinned Vlad petting his cat Maddie.

"I still can't believe you were able to make a clone, though unstabled, but still a work of genius," smirked Draken.

"Indeed, they were indeed a work of genius," agreed Vlad as the two villains did an evil laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kim and Danny OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was telling Kim the whole story about Vlad while she told him about Draken.

"I still can't believe your mortal enemy ends up being the mayor," said Kim, "nor the fact that he's half ghost."

"Welcome to my world," sighed Danny, "I still need to figure out what those guys are up to."

"I don't know, maybe I can get some information from Wade," thought Kim as she got out her handheld computer, "Wade, can you look up Vlad Masters?"

"Hm, says he's a full time Billionaire and now Mayor of Amity Park," answered Wade.

"How bout Vlad Plasmius?" Asked Danny as Kim cocked her eyebrows, "that's his ghostly name."

"Let me look it up," said Wade as he typed on the computer, "yep, got something, he's one of the top evil ghosts of Amity Park, some call the Wesconson Ghost. He started with several robberies, then started harming people and so forth. He was also said to be at Vlad Masters's Collage Reunion, also said that's where Danny Phantom was also. I'd think Danny Phantom would know more about this guy then even a computer genius himself."

"Thanks Wade," smiled Kim as she logged out, "I think I have an idea on what those guys are up to."

"You think?" Asked Danny.

"Yep, Draken and Vlad are obviously gonna make a deal, maybe even try to kidnap us," told Kim rubbing her chin, "which means we'll have to foil their plan together."

"It'll be nice working with you Kim," smiled Danny as they both shook hands.

"Me too," replied Kim.

"Oh how nice for two heros working together," grinned Vlad.

"Plasmius!" Gasped Kim and Danny.


	12. Kim and Danny are gone

**Ok, my friend has writer's block so I'll just do this whole chapter and see what happens. Review please!!**

Danny and Kim furrowed their eyebrows. Vlad gave the brightest grin with his arms crossed as you see Draken right by his side.

"What do you want from us Plasmius?" Demanded Danny, "and why you're working with him."

"We just made a bargin Daniel and part of it has to do with you and Possible," grinned Vlad as he dropped a pill to the floor as a gust of smoke surrounded Kim and Danny.

Danny and Kim started coughing like crazy and then started getting sleepy.

"Oh man, I feel tired," yawned Danny.

"Must be sleepy gas," muttered Kim as she fainted to the ground and Danny fell on top of her.

The smoke disappeared and you see Kim laying on the ground with Danny on top of her.

"Excellent," grinned Dr. Draken, "our plan has worked."

"Indeed," smiled Vlad.

You see Tim and Jim on their way to the lab to do some improvements on their rocket since Tucker told Jim about the lab. Jim thought that they could get Danny Phantom to sign their rocket after they do improvements. They saw their sister and Ron's partner on the floor with Dr. Draken and Danny Phantom's mortal enemy Vlad Plasmius.

"Hey, is that Plasmius?" Wondered Tim.

"What is he and Draken trying to do?" Asked Jim.

"Let's watch," said Tim.

"At last we captured Kim Possible and Danny Phantom in one attack," smiled Draken, "and who knew that this was his human half, not even Kim Possible has a secret identity."

The twins gasped.

"No way, that's Danny Phantom?" Shocked Jim.

"Cool," smiled Tim, "a hero with a secret identity like in the comics."

"Hicka bicka boo," said Jim.

"Hoo sha," said the twins.

"Let's just get them to my lab before the town realizes that I'm gone. We don't want anyone to think that their mayor is gone," grinned Vlad as he took the two teenagers and then flew out along with Draken.

"He's mayor of Amity Park," realized Jim, "who knew?"

"Still, Kim's in trouble and we need to get Wade," told Tim as he ran downstairs and got Kim's handheld that fell out of her pocket after she fell asleep, "Wade, we got a problem."

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Asked Wade.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Draken and Plasmius are working together," told Jim.

"Yeah, not to mention that Plasmius is the mayor and Ron's partner is really Danny Phantom," finished Tim as Wade's eyes widened.

"No way," amazed Wade.

"Way," smiled Jim, "can you believe he has a secret identity?"

"Draken and Plasmius also have our sister and Phantom. Do you think you can help us find them?" Asked Tim.

"I believe so, this should be easy now that you mention that Vlad Plasmius is really Masters," said Wade as he typed a few stuff on the computer, "here you go, better get Ron too."

"Man, he's really gonna love this," smiled Jim.


	13. Time for action

**Ok, my friend got me another chapter posted. I hope this is good. Review please!!**

Jim and Tim went to go look for Ron. They went upstairs to see Ron watching TV on the couch with Rufus. Jazz came out of the kitchen and then realized the twins were inside the house.

"Can I help you?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah can we see Ron it's important?" Asked Tim.

"Sure, he's right on the couch," pointed Jazz as she went back inside the kitchen.

The twins found Ron and Rufus watching TV because Kim told him to go ahead.

They ran up behind him and yelled "Ron!"

Ron jumped up about three feet in the air at the sound of his name and fellon his stomach with Rufus on his face.

"Ron, Kim and Danny got kidnaped by Draken and some dude named Vlad. Oh and did you know that your partner is Danny Phantom!?" Jim said.

Jazz, who was listening to all of this heard what he said "What do you mean he got kidnaped? And did you just say he was Danny Phantom?"

"Well we on our way here, because Tucker told us Phantom hangs around here, then we saw Danny and Kim on the ground with Vlad and Draken talking around them, we eavesdropped, ran here, and here we are," explained the twins.

Ron's eyes were still shocked by not only the fact that Tim and Jim found out Danny's identity, but the fact that both villains kidnaped him and his girlfriend. He knew from experience that this was very bad. Jazz was a little panicked by the fact that the twins found out her brother's identity and knew ten-year-olds were never good with secrets, but she decided to worry about that later.

"I guess we better find them," said Ron, "and I already knew who he was, just you know . . . promised him not to tell anyone."

"Oh," understood the twins.

"We better call Sam and Tucker," said Jazz.

"I can get him, speed dial," told Jim as he got his cell phone and speed dialed Tucker.

"Hey Jim, what's up?" Asked Tucker.

"Kim and Danny are kidnaped and you never told me that your best friend was Danny Phantom, we saw the whole thing. Tim and I," told Jim.

"This is bad, I'll call Sam and meet you at Fenton Works," told Tucker.

"Thanks," smiled Jim as he hung up.

A few minutes later, Tucker came in with Sam and Monique.

"Hey, why is Monique here?" Asked Jazz.

"When Tucker called, Monique overheard me say something about Kim and Danny being kidnaped and then asked me why Draken and Plasmius would kidnap both Kim and Danny. I told her that Danny just ended up being with Kim, then she gave me that 'I know you're not telling me the whole truth' look, then I explained that Ron's partner was the real Danny Phantom, then she screamed, then I told her to stop, then she asked to tag along, then I said 'ok as long as you don't tell anyone and as long as you don't make a big scene' and so here she is now," explained Sam.

"Wow, even Monique is good," said Jazz.

"Some advantages of being best friends with a teen hero, girl. I'm also good with knowing if somebody's lying," bragged Monique.

"Wow, she can pass as a judge," thought Tucker.

"We still need a plan to rescue Danny and Kim," said Sam.

"They're making a bargain," said a voice that was from non other then Shego herself.

"Shego, why are you helping us?" Asked Ron in shock, "I mean, aren't you supposed to be helping Dr. Draken.

"Normally, but he and cat boy are making plans about cloning and I don't get involved with stuff like that and I'm only helping you to get Danny Phantom's autograph," told Shego.

"Wait, you're a Danny Phantom fan too?" Shocked Monique.

"Come on princess, who wouldn't be in love with Danny Phantom. It's been every villains' dream to have a battle with him and get his autograph," smirked Shego.

"Wow, isn't there anyone who's not a part of his fan club?" Asked Sam sarcastically.

"Tell ya what, I can tell ya what the creeps are up to and you give me Danny's autograph," said Shego.

"That should be easy," shrugged Tucker.

"Ok, but no more tricks," glared Jazz, "I've known too many of Danny's enemies to trust you."

"Whatever, look, the bargain is that Draken kills some guy named Jack, has cat boy marry some woman named Maddie, and kidnaps Danny for Plasmius' clone named Dani with an 'i' I believe. In the meantime, Vlad helps Draken get rid of Kimmie and the sidekick and help him take over the world," told Shego.

"There is no way Vlad is gonna agree to help Draken take over the world," glared Jazz, "unless it includes him taking over the world too."

"I tried to tell him this was a bad idea, I just came here just to get Phantom's autograph," sighed Shego.

"Well, we know where Vlad's place is, we just need to find Kim and Danny, and foil Vlad and Draken's plan, especially Vlad's plan," said Tucker, "how bout all of us work together."

"Looks like the Ghost Getters are back on track," grinned Jazz.

"Ghost Getters?" Questioned Ron with cocked eyebrows.

"Don't ask," annoyed Sam.


	14. Trapped

**That was fast for my friend to put the next chapter, but oh well. I had to make a few changes from what she wrote because it was a bit OOC for two characters and I hate it when a character is OOC. Review please!!**

Danny woke up and found that he was in a glowing green cell which could only mean one thing, Ghost Proof.

"Darn it," whispered Danny.

He looked at his surroundings until something caught his eye. He saw a girl that looked just like him around 12 years old knocked out on the other side of his cell. He also saw Kim on the other side of the room in what looked like a fire proof cell, all the way across the room. How obvious, he guessed that was Draken.

He didn't want to wake Kim up yet because he would have to yell and someone else would hear him and then he'd be in trouble, so he decided to crawl over and wake Dani. He started to shake her until she started to stir and clutched her head.

"Ow, my head," Dani said, not Danny yet "Where am I?" Then she saw Danny and gasped "Danny! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed.

"Shh, we don't want to wake Kim up yet, and for your other question you asked …" Danny look around again, "I think were in Vlad's or Draken's lab," He saw the confused look on her face, "She's Kim Possible, and she saves the world from bad guys with her sidekick Ron Stoppable. They came to our school to learn what we do and how we do things and I got Ron as my partner and Jazz got Kim."

Dani still looked a little confused "Oh, okay. Who's Draken? Does he have blue skin? Cause if he did then I think he's the one who kidnaped me?" Asked Dani.

"Yep that's the one," sighed Danny.

The two halfas continued to talk about whatever they felt like talking about until they heard a groan.

"What happened?" Asked Kim as she saw Danny and some twelve-year-old girl that looked almost like Danny, "and who's that?"

"We got kidnaped by Vlad and Draken and the name's Dani, with an 'i'," introduced Dani.

"I don't think Draken's layer would look like this, I'm guessing it's Plasmius' layer," thought Kim.

"She's also my clone Danielle. We almost have everything in common," told Danny.

Kim decided to ask another question while trying to sit up, "Is she half ghost too?"

Dani looked surprised at her question. "How does she know?"

Danny started to rub at his neck, "Well … she kinda found out after a ghost fight shortly after she arrived. When she got suspicious she eventually found out the answer and is good at it too."

"Right … does she know why I'm a clone?" Wondered Dani.

"No, not really-" said Danny.

"Why is she here? Can you tell why you're a clone, and are you evil? And why are we in different cells?" Asked Kim.

"First off I'm not evil and never will be. I was cloned because I was supposed to destroy Danny but he told me Vlad was just using me so I turned him down. And I'm here cause Vlad wants me his daughter," annoyed Dani, "and you wonder why I'm even locked up in here."

"Well," sighed Danny, "it could get worse."

The gang then heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Too late," said Dani as you see Vlad in human form and Draken by his side.

"Hey Draken, where's your sidekick?" Asked Danny holding onto the bars.

"Apparently, she didn't want to be involved in anything that had to do with cloning," grumped Draken.

"Figures," sighed Kim.

"So what are you guys up to?" Demanded Danny.

"Glad you asked Daniel, you see, I was able to make a deal with Draken to destroy Kim Possible and help him take over the world, while he destroys Jack, has Maddie marry me, and kidnaps you to help me with my perfect clone," told Vlad.

"You're gonna try to destroy Dani!?!" Gasped Kim, "and you dragged her and Danny here just to make your 'perfect' clone?"

"Exactly Kimberly, now if you excuse me, me and Draken are going to finish our plan," grinned Vlad as he changed into his ghost form and fazed him and Draken through the ceiling.

"Ok, the cloning reason, I understand, but he also want your dad killed and marry your mother, this guy is a loon!" Glared Kim.

"Welcome to my world," sighed Danny, "but we still need to get out."

"Good luck with that," sighed Dani.


	15. The rescue mission

**Ok, I decided to do a new chapter on my own since I didn't make the last one a cliffhanger and for the reason that I wanted to do this part on my own since my friend did most of the last chapter. Review please!!**

Sam and Tucker were driving the Spectra Speeder along with Jazz and Tim and Jim in the back. Monique was with Shego in case she did anything funny. Jazz may've been open minded, but she wasn't stupid. Sam didn't like the fact that Danny made Jazz in charge when he wasn't around, but she already argued with Danny about that and apparently, like in most of her fights with him, he wins. She usually won fights with her parents, with other peers, even with Tucker, but with Danny, he usually got his way and she catered to him. She usually hated it when her parents said that Danny was influencing her, but technically, they were right, just not how they thought. It wasn't his fault she was goth, but it was his fault that Jazz was the leader and the missions didn't grow too bad. Maybe Danny had a reason for Jazz being leader, he knew her better then she did.

"Ok, looks like there's Vlad's place," pointed Sam to a big mansion in the middle of a rich neighborhood, "I found out when Danny was rich and lived next to his place."

"Danny was rich?" Shocked Jim.

"Used to, but then his parents bought Fenton Works back after Danny stopped the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone," explained Sam.

"Cool," smiled the twins.

"Yeah, if the Ghost Zone was destroyed, so would our world too and he knew it," said Jazz, "I didn't know until he told me."

"You know, if I was rich, I would be too busy enjoying my riches then saving the world including my sister. I don't think I'd ever be able to be focused like Danny Phantom," smiled Tim.

"Actually, Danny turned to a rich jerk, but got his senses back and took him seven hours to start acting up or at least that's what he said," told Sam, "but he still has those stupid robots."

"Come on Sam, technology is awesome and I love those robots. I convinced Danny to keep them for any emergency reasons," smiled Tucker.

"And because you've never seen another robot in a human-like version," annoyed Sam.

"Exactly," grinned Tucker as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Let's just focus on the mission," said Jazz as the gang landed the Spectra Speeder in the backyard and ran to the little window that lead to the basement.

I don't see anything," said Sam.

"I see something," said Jim as you see Dani, Kim, and Danny in small cages. Danny and Dani's were ghost proof and Kim's was fire proof.

"I think we should go first, we're smaller and able to fit through here," thought Tim as he and Jim crawled through the little window.

Dani saw two boys that looked like twins around ten.

"Who're they?" Asked Dani as Kim looked and Danny gasped.

"The tweebs," answered Kim.

"Hey sis," smiled Jim.

"How'd you find us?" Asked Danny.

"Well, we saw Draken and Plasmius kidnap you guys and during the time, found out you were Danny Phantom," said Tim.

"Does everyone know your secret?" Asked Dani.

"Only Kim and Ron and apparently the twins too," said Danny.

"Oh and Monique also happened to find out too," told the twins.

"Great, now I have a fan club," annoyed Danny.

"Anyway, we're here to bust you out," smiled Tim.

"Ok, I'll get . . . uh what's your name?" Asked Jim.

"Dani Phantom, I'm his cousin," introduced Dani.

"Really, you don't look like a clone," smiled Jim.

"Really? Uh thanks," blushed Dani.

"Oh, how nice for you two to join in," grinned Vlad as everyone gasped.


	16. Busted

**She finally gave me the next, had to make a few twinkies, cause she didn't read the last chapter closely enough, made sure the story made sense. Review please!!**

Vlad grabbed the boys who were trying to runaway, and fazed them in Kim's cell.

"What are you doing here!?" Asked Tim.

"Yeah, and what do you want our sister anyway?" Asked Jim.

"What do you think boy? I plan to marry Maddie, kill Jack, take over the world, and make Dani into my perfect clone" Vlad replied.

"YOU'RE SICK!!" They yelled.

Vlad smirked, "Fine then, we'll see what you think when the world is taken over by me."

"What about Draken?" Asked Jim

Vlad laughed out loud, "Oh please, that idiot! He doesn't even know how to keep people that one stupid person, what's his name? He is the one who always annoys him in that jail cell or something? Oh well."

"You're not gonna get away with this Draken," glared Dani.

"We'll see about that daughter," smirked Vlad as he laughed and then a shot from the ecto gun came from the small window, "what in blazes?"

"We came with a couple of friends," smiled Tim as Sam slipped through the small window and kicked Vlad in the chest, sending him a hard crash on the other side of the lab.

"Nice Sam," smiled Danny, "now uh, you mind getting us out of this, I really appreciate it?"

"No problem," said Sam as she pressed a red button and the cages unlocked.

"Oh banana muffins," glared Vlad as you hear the door open.

"What is that noise, it's . . . you let them escape?" Glared Draken.

"She snuck behind me!" Shouted Vlad as Dani and Danny changed into their ghost forms and shot an ecto blast at him, but he dodged them, "missed."

Danny punched Vlad on the head.

"Ugh, if you want things done right you have to do it yourself," glared Draken as he picked up Sam's ecto gun and pointed it at Dani and Danny, "goodbye Danny Phantom."

"Hey, you're supposed to say that to me," glared Kim.

"Yeah, but this only harms ghosts," said Draken.

"True," shrugged Kim.

"Why do you even trust Vlad?" Asked Dani.

"Why not? We make a very good bargain," grinned Draken.

"You're not very bright, are you? He's not gonna keep his promise, he's using you. You're just a puppet to him, helping him claim himself ruler of the universe if not the world," told Danny.

"They're lying!" Shouted Vlad.

"Really, tell me how many lies you told my parents. Making my dad think you're the greatest friend to him only to use him to not only vote for you mayor, but also to give you the weapons you need and don't forget the lies you told Dani. She thought of you as a father, when you were just using her. She was just a piece of mess you weren't gonna clean up and my favorite part, Valerie Gray. Using her to hunt me to make your life more easier and hunt my cousin. Guess that was a bust now wasn't it V-man. She doesn't even trust you anymore and you wonder why she made me her ally. If you used them, even an innocent girl, why wouldn't I be telling the truth?" Smirked Danny as Draken's eyes widened and then glared at Vlad.

"You were using me?" Growled.

"Of coarse . . ." grinned Vlad.

"And don't give me that, heros always tell the truth," said Draken.

"It's a hero thing," shrugged Kim.

"Unless you're talking about my secret identity," smiled Danny as he glared at Vlad, "looks like you're busted V-man."

"I'll show you who the idiot is," glared Draken as he pointed the ecto gun at Vlad.


	17. The fight is over

**Hey, sorry for taking to long, my friend had writers block, luckily this story's almost done. I had to make a few twinkies so that it would make sense. Review please!!**

Vlad tried to move but found he couldn't. He looke down and saw that his feet were covered with ice. He sent a glare to Danny just seconds before he got hit. Danny just smirked.

BAM!

Vlad hit the wall behind him and got knocked out of consciences.

Kim stared wide eye at Draken. "Since when do you get so mad to knock people out?"

Draken just shrugged, "I guess I just like people using me"  
"People use you all the time though," annoyed Jim.  
Now it was Draken's turn to stare wide eyes and glared, "Oh yeah, name one time!"  
"How about the time when Shego used you to—" Tim started.  
"I thought this was supposed to be a fight not a conversation," Dani interrupted.  
Everybody was silent and then heard a groan. Vlad slowly woke up as everyone gasped and then glared right at Draken as he stood there swallowing his throat and backed up a bit. His hands glowed red and then grunted his teeth.

"Looks like it's time for you to go. You've done enough," glared Vlad as a green blast hit him on the chest.

"Ok, I know I do ghost rays, but that wasn't mine," told Danny.

"Wasn't me either," realized Dani, "so, who was it?"

"Why don't cha look up princess," smirked Shego who was on the other side of the room.

"Wait a sec, I thought you were with . . ." thought Tim.

"You mean that friend of Kimmy's? She's right here!" Glared Shego as you see Monique with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth covered in green stuff, "she wouldn't stop talking about how exciting it was to meet Danny Phantom and I was getting bored. I figured I might as well come here to get rid of this mayor clone maker and get this over with."

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks," smiled Kim.

"Don't get too mushy princess, I'm only here to save Dr. D and to get Phantom's autograph," said Shego.

"Fine," sighed Danny as he got a paper and wrote his name, giving it to Shego, "anything else?"

"No, not much. I'll be seeing you again next time, if we ever do meet again," smiled Shego as she turned to Dr. Draken, "come on Dr. D, let's get outa here."

"Fine, we'll meet again Kim Possible," smirked Dr. Draken as Dani and Danny cleared their throats, "and you too Danny Phantom."

Dr. Draken activated a jet pack and blasted out with Shego right with him. Danny and Kim just watched them make their escape as they smiled and faced each other. It was all amazing, everything. There was no doubt about it. They saw that Monique was still tied up.

"I guess we might as well free her," shrugged Danny as he untied Monique and froze the green stuff on her mouth, which melted and she could talk.

"Man girl, that woman is no joke," glared Monique as she turned to Danny with a big grin, "oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm with Danny Phantom! DANNY PHANTOM!!"

"And I'm fine as long as you promise to not tell anyone of who I am," told Danny.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," promised Monique, "man, I can't wait to tell Bonnie that I met Danny Phantom, she is gonna be so jellin."

"I guess you're right about that," agreed Kim, "but you know, I think I had enough adventure for one day."

"Me too, I better get back to Muncie before my mom kills me," said Dani.

"You have a mother?" Shocked Danny and Sam.

"Duh, did you think I'd go without being adopted?" Smirked Dani, "ha, I've always wanted to have real parents and now it's almost like I do."

"Wow," surprised Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck, "who knew?"

"I'll be seeing you guys later, bye!" Waved Dani as she went to Jim, "and to you too . . . Jim," she whispered as she gave a light kiss on his right cheek and you see his cheeks turn a slight red.

Dani flew out of the lab and Tim smirked at his brother and sang, "Jim has a girlfriend! Jim has a girlfriend!"

"Quit it you two, we leave tomorrow and you guys have to get to your partners," glared Kim.

"Great, I have to sleep with Mr. Snore-a-lot," grumped Tim.

"Dash snores?" Surprised Danny as he smirked and got a video camera, "it'd be so wrong, not to tape this."

"Do it at midnight, that's when you're sure he's asleep, bica bica boo?" Smirked Tim.

"Ooo sha!" Shouted the twins with a high five.

"Just one question. About our rocket . . ." Wondered Jim.

"Fine, I'll sign your rocket and help you guys shoot it," annoyed Danny, "I can even show you to shoot it right. You see you . . ."

Danny kept talking to the twins as Kim rolled her eyes and her and the rest of the team left. 


	18. Epilogue: Time to go home

**My friend got the next one for my Epilogue. Looks like it's done finally. I hope you guys liked it and if you want to make a story with me. I'd be more then happy to help as long as you're willing to always give me another chapter. Review please!!**

The next morning Kim, Ron, and the others had to leave to go back home. You see Jim and Tim fighting over something really stupid; Sam, Danny, and Tucker talking to each other; and Kim, Ron, and Monique talking to each other. Danny and his friends walked over to Kim's trio to say good bye.

"Thanks for not being a crazed up fan when you found out I was, you know, phantom," thanked Danny.

"Which reminds me, can I have you autograph?" Sam asked to Kim.

Kim signed the paper and handed it to Sam, "here's the autograph you wanted."

"Thanks!" Smiled Sam as she put the autograph in her bookbag.

Monique managed to get a hug to say goodbye to Danny since this was the last day she would see him in a while. She had an exciting grin on her lips as they separated and he gave a hug to Kim, then she hugged Tucker. It was like a hug fest with everyone giving a hug goodbye. Kim took her suitcase including Ron.

"I'll take these with me, the bus will come in any sec," told Ron.

"I'll be there!" Called Kim.

"Us too!" Called the twins as Jim looked at Danny.

"Thanks for signing our rockets," smiled Jim.

"Your welcome, keep working on them. Practice makes perfect," reminded Danny.

"Sweet and I'll probably meet you again. I'm thinking of getting more in contact with your cousin," smiled Jim lovingly.

"Good luck with that," snorted Danny as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," grinned Jim as he took his suitcase and left out the door.

"LOVER BOY!!" Teased Tim.

"Shut up!" Glared Jim as Tim followed his brother.

"See ya Danny!" Waved Monique with a small little wave.

"Ok, time for you to go," told Kim as she took Monique's collar and pulled her outside.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam watched as their new friends left on their way to the bus that lead to Middleton. Danny crossed his arms and sighed with one arm around Sam and the other around Tucker.

"Nasty Burger anyone?" Asked Danny.

"You got it," answered Sam and Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kim and Ron OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kim, Ron, Monique, and the twins went onto the buses as Mr. Barkin was checking everyone in the buses. Bonnie was with the other cheerleaders bragging about seeing Danny Phantom in the Boys Bathroom.

"He was so cute. Especially those green eyes," smiled Bonnie in a loving voice.

"Oh really? Well I got to see Danny Phantom everyday and get his autograph," told Monique as the cheerleaders gasped.

"Yeah, and he signed our rockets, hicca bicca boo," smiled Tim.

"Ooo sha," said the twins.

"And his cousin is a hottie," smiled Jim.

"He has a cousin?" Shocked Tina.

"Doesn't matter, he's still in love with me," smiled Bonnie.

"Oh really?" Grinned Kim as she gave Ron and Monique a wink, "cause from what he told me, he says he has a crush on Sam Manson."

Bonnie's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT!! WHY WOULD HE LIKE HER!?!" Shouted Bonnie.

"She doesn't treat him like a fan girl nor even drools or screams his name," answered Kim.

"Yeah girl, I thought he wouldn't like you, because you were mean, but he also doesn't like fan girls either," said Monique as she whispered, "especially Shego."

"No, this is not fair!" Wined Bonnie.

"Do you really think he's crushing on my partner?" Asked Monique.

"Definitely, but I made a bet with Danny what Bonnie's reaction would be like," told Kim as she got a Fenton Earphone, "and you owe me five bucks."

"Aw man!" Wined a voice from the Fenton Earphones.


End file.
